ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Absolute will
The power to manipulate all of creation using nothing but pure willpower. Sub-power of Omnipotence and Omniarch; a willpower only version of Absolute Existence; not to be confused with Indomitable Will Also Called *Almighty Will *Divine Will *Infinite Will Capabilities Absolute will is almost unlimited in its scope. Anything that exists can be manipulated, including, but not limited to: matter, energy, causality, emotion, etc. The user can grab hold of creation and twist, bend, sculpt, and re-sculpt it into whatever form that they desire or can imagine. Unfortunately, the power to create something out of nothing is not at the users disposal, as a created universe, multiverse, or omniverse must first be in existence in order for the user to manipulate it. However, the user can twist reality in such a way that they mimic creation to an extent; i.e. projection of realistic illusions and bringing any form of fantasy to life through sheer force of will. So while the user cannot explicitly create, they can manipulate reality and bend rules in an attempt to grant themselves the power to create, as well as a variety of other existing powers by rewriting their own nature simply by willing it to be so. Though this is unlikely and not the true nature of the power, it can be done. Concerning the nature of this power, it is seen as the shaping aspect of the construction of a reality. When a supreme being creates a universe, multiverse, or omniverse, this is the power that said being would use to put into order and manipulate the raw stuff of creation. This power is a sculptor of omni-existence on a supreme level, but not a creator. When this ability is possessed by a non-supreme being, said being is often seen as an existential usurper of creation, rather than a deity. So, to say that this power is limited only by the user's willpower would be redundant, as by nature the user of this power has an unlimited amount of willpower that he/ she can use to whatever effect that they desire. If creation is the blunt instrument of a supreme entity, then this power is the scalpel that fine-tunes all of omni-continuity. To summarize, this power is capable of manipulating creation as a whole without becoming one with it. Applications Basic Applications: * Absolute Existence - by willing oneself to be whatever the user wills. ** Absolute Condition * Flawless Indestructibility * Absolute Force Manipulation * Omniverse Manipulation - by exerting one's will upon the whole of creation at once. * Omnikinesis * Willpower Manipulation (absolute) - by exerting ones will over the will of others in an absolute fashion. * Willpower Aura - user's infinite will is strong enough to manifest as an energetic aura. * Nonexistence- by willing things out of existence. ** Apocalypse Inducement ** Concept Disruptor ** Event Negation ** Power Immunity * Reality Warping ** Omnifarious ** Reactive Adaptation ** Biological Manipulation ** Elemental Manipulation ** Force Manipulation ** Psionic Manipulation ** Answer Manipulation ** Absolute Illusion ** Future Manipulation ** Past Manipulation ** Law Manipulation ** Logic Manipulation ** Probability Manipulation ** Subjective Reality ** Truth Manipulation ** Universal Manipulation ** Destruction ** Resurrection * Reality Anchoring * Reality Restoration * Diplomatic Immunity * Population Control * Subordination Manipulation * Omnilock ** Absolute Immortality ** Anti Storage ** Freedom ** Immutability ** Power Immunity * Inner Power * Superpower Manipulation - everything except for power creation abilities. * Willpower Embodiment- the user of this ability could be considered a transcendent embodiment of willpower. * Persuasion * Meta Summoning * Meta Ability Creation * Ambition Manipulation * Indomitable Will * Submission * Unrestricted Wishes Associations *Omnipotence *Omnipotence *Omnificence *Omniarch *Omniverse Manipulation Limitation *Creating may be harder to peform than manipulation. *The user of this ability may become corrupted, due to the fact that their power, is by nature, imposing their infinite will upon a being, object, continuity, place, or concept. *The user of this ability can often be seen as a usurper of creation, as they did not actually create it, but just manipulate that which someone else has already made. As mentioned before, corruption is a very easy side effect of this power. Known Users *Lucifer Morningstar (DC/ Vertigo Comics) *Beyonder (Marvel Comics) *Q (Star Trek) *Mandrakk (DC Comics) *Volthoom-The First Lantern (DC Comics) *Myxyzptlk (DC Comics) *Damien Thorn (The Omen) *Mad Jim (Marvel Comics) Category:Superpowers and abilities